I Miss Those Days
by IzzyFics
Summary: All humans. Bella and Edward dated in high school but unfortunately, broke up when they went to separate colleges. What they can't figure out is whether they still loved each other. Only during the summer holiday of their freshman year, did they meet again. However, it was different this time. Edward was no longer alone, and Bella had found a new friend.
1. Chapter 1: Separate Ways

Chapter One: Separate ways

**Bella's Point of View**

_College._

Something I surprisingly dreaded, because that meant the end of my close to 4 years relationship with Edward Cullen. We both have a different college in mind and although this topic has been discussed multiple times and we even quarrelled over it; the final solution was clear in my mind although I have not suggested it _yet._

_A break-up._

I was just going to wait for him to speak his mind out, no matter how much it would hurt. Just as I was thinking about the pending break-up, my phone rang.

I looked at the screen and the caller ID was…Edward. Maybe it's time already. I couldn't help but feel a hint of sadness building up in me like piles and piles of heavy bricks.

"Hel…hello?" I stuttered.

"Hey, Bella. Hmm…I was wondering whether it's okay if I come over now? I just have something to tell you," Edward said. _I could really dread that "something"._

"Sure, I'll be waiting," I replied. We said bye to each other and ended the call. For one moment, I realised that this phone call was not like any others. Our phone calls used to be filled with laughter and love. But this…it was filled with coldness, awkwardness, it was as if we were _strangers._

Not long after, he finally arrived. As usual, he looked mesmerizing, a dark blue button-up shirt and a pair of black trousers and his bronze hair looked even more disarrayed than usual. We sat down on my bed and nobody knew whether to start or not.

Finally, he spoke.

"So, Bella. I've thought about the college issue for quite some time now and…I've made a decision," he said. This is it.

"Oh…what decision did you make?" I asked, acting curious though I've already predicted the answer.

"I decided…I'll go wherever you go."

_Wait what?_

I was bewildered. Why would he give up his dream college for me? Why would he want to follow me? Why? For some reasons, frustration began to consume me. I don't want to rob him of his dreams, I don't want him to ever think that he has to give up everything for me.

"No, Edward. You can't," I said firmly.

His face was filled with shock and disbelief. "Why can't I?"

"Because I don't want you to give up everything for me! I don't want to rob you of your dreams! I don't want to feel like a burden to you!" I shouted as I stood up.

He stood up too and said, "That's not what I meant, I-"

Before he could finish his sentence, I cut him off, slightly calmer now. "It doesn't matter anymore. Let's just break up."

He grabbed my shoulders and turn me around so that I was facing him. "No! I would rather not go to my dream college than break up with you!" He literally shouted furiously.

"Just cut it out, Edward! This is never going to work for us! We are not meant to be!" I shouted back, unaware of what had just come out of my mouth. But once I realised it, it was too late.

"So that's what you thought all this while? Well, I'm sorry then. I'm sorry for appearing in your happy life and ruining everything for you. And if you want a break-up, I have no objections," he said, disappointment and sadness colouring his tone. With that, he turned to leave.

"Edward, I…" I tried holding him back, but he never once looked back. I wasn't even sure what I was going to say anymore, how was I supposed to turn this situation around? Is this really over between us? I collapse onto the floor, tears streaming down my face profusely. Everything was over, he's never coming back.

A few days before leaving for college, I went to his house, hoping to see him one last time. But I was crushed with the news that he left early for college, which means I might not be able to see him ever again. He's in Stanford University now, and I'm going to Yale. We were literally going to be on the opposite sides of America.

With regrets, I left for my college life,_ in the absence of him._

_**AN: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you guys enjoyed this story and do leave some constructive suggestions on how I should improve my writing! Update coming soon! **_

_**-Yours Izzy **_


	2. Chapter 2: A Fresh Start

Chapter Two: A Fresh Start

**Bella's Point of View**

Yale was extraordinary, if you compared Forks High to it, Forks High would just be a quarter of Yale. The dormitory was great, big and comfy. I met really nice room mates too, Regina and Chloe. Regina was a party girl with ginger hair and green eyes, but she's a loyal and trusting friend. Chloe, a blondie with blue eyes who was more on the nerdy side, but when you get to know her, she'll be all crazy.

It has been 5 months since I moved into college, I often still thought about him. Of course, Regina and Chloe noticed and I spilled everything out to them. Regina, as the more experienced one in relationships, advised me to just forget about him and go find some other guys at the pub, which I kindly rejected.

Speaking of guys, I did meet a pretty friendly guy. He reminded me of Edward a lot, personality wise. But he was still different from Edward, in a lot of ways. His name is Adam Leighann, he had orangish blonde hair and brown eyes, a bit lighter than mine. He had been a great friend to me so far, and I really appreciate that.

**Edward's Point of View**

5 months passed in a blink of an eye; I'm doing fine in Stanford. I'm not going to lie; I miss her _a lot._ I wonder how she's doing now, was she doing well in Yale? For me, school has been pretty peaceful. I had stable grades and some…well actually one friend besides my room mates.

"Eddie, time to go!"

I rolled my eyes, that name sucks. Oh yeah, and you might be wondering who that was. Well…that's Selena Mitzi, my new "girlfriend", I suppose? She's a blond with brown eyes, but they were plain and boring unlike my- I mean, Bella's.

We were in the same department, she started striking a conversation with me and one day, she just confessed her love for me. Though I completely didn't have the type of infatuation for her as I have for Bella, I still accepted her confession as I thought it'll be able to help me get over that horrible break-up. I know, it's bad of me for using her like this, but I really need to get my mind away from…Bella.

The furthest I've went with Selena was just hugging, just normal friendly hugs, she tried to kiss me, but I always pulled away before she could. I just couldn't stand the thought of kissing a girl whom I have no feelings for. She, of course, was confused with my behaviour. It makes no difference whether we're dating or not. But then again, she doesn't know about my previous relationship, and I'm sure her jaw will drop if I told her that I still love my ex.

"Don't call me Eddie, you know I hate it," I grudged.

She laughed, loudly and rudely. "Sorry, then. It just slipped." We were just doing some studying in the school library, and are now setting off for our first class.

"Edward, you do notice that summer holiday is starting soon, right?" Selena asked out of the blue.

Well, that's confusing. "Yes. Why?"

"Seriously, Edward. You mean you're not going to bring me to Forks to meet your family? I'm your girlfriend, for goodness sake! I deserve to meet your family! You're acting like we're not even dating at all!" She raged.

Urgh, sometimes I really hate this childish temper of hers. Why did I even accept her confession? She's the exact opposite of Bella. URGH. Why do I keep thinking about Bella? "Okay, calm down. I'm sorry. I'll bring you to Forks to meet my family, okay?" I tried to soothe her, and also cringing internally.

Fortunately, she calmed down and nodded her head. Phew, luckily, she's not throwing a fit. I'm really not used to comforting girls in this way, it's like…babysitting a spoilt little girl. I never had to comfort Bel- no, I have to stop thinking about her.

**Bella's Point of View**

I stood outside the lecture hall, tapping my feet and waiting. What a horrible lecturer, releasing the students late. Suddenly, the lecture's door swung open and students came flying out like flocks of birds. And there he was, Adam Leighann.

"Hey, Adam," I greeted him with a warm smile.

"Hey, Bella. Sorry to keep you waiting. That lecturer is unbelievable," he said, giving a disgusted face at that last line. I snickered.

"Yeah, it's fine. Let's get going, I'm starving," I said as we made our way to a nearby café.

"So, Bella, any plans for the summer?" Adam asked.

"Hmmm…I'll be heading back to Forks to visit Charlie," I responded.

"Oh, you're not visiting Renee in Phoenix?" he asked again.

"Nope, she's going on a vacation with Phil. Hey, how about you?" I asked.

"Actually, that's what I want to ask you. Do you mind if I followed you to Forks? You know, hmmm, my circumstances…" he stuttered. Adam didn't come from a complete family. Well, I didn't either but his situation was much worse than mine. His parents were never married and his father never really participated in his life. His mother never cared much for her son either, always out late and drunk.

"Absolutely not! I'd love for you to come! Charlie would be glad to see that I've made at least one male friend…you know," I muttered the last part. Adam already knows about my past relationship with Edward, so I didn't really have anything to hide.

He patted my shoulder lightly and said, "I know. So…it's set! We're spending the summer together in Forks! Yay!" I shook my head and laughed at his excitement.

_**AN: Hi there! Sorry, this chapter might be a bit boring but this is just the beginning! Stay tune for the next chapter, where everything starts… **_

_**I'll try my best to update as often as possible!**_

_**-Yours Izzy **_


	3. Chapter 3: Summer Shock

Chapter Three: Summer Shock

**Bella's Point of View**

Summer holidays approached sooner than I expected. All the students were screaming and rambling about their summer plans on the last day of school. Vacations, parties, clubbing etc. As for me, I planned to just stay with my father for the whole of summer break.

Adam and I arrived in Forks two days ago. We had a pretty good time and he got along well with Charlie, to my relief. We were just strolling around the bookshop, discussing about music and books. Out of nowhere, a blonde woman ran into me and my nose collided with her forehead, provided I was at least 2 inches taller than her.

"OW! Do you have eyes? Can't you see me?" She shrieked like a brat, her hands on her forehead.

"Excuse me? It was you who bumped into me! And now you're accusing me?" I spat at her, trying to bear the pain in my nose. This is so going to leave a bruise.

"You bitch! You're so going to pay for it if anything happens to me!" She shouted again, much louder this time and it made me flinch backwards.

"Calm down, miss. It's just a slight bruise, you're overreacting." Adam stood in and said politely.

Just as she was about to argue back, a voice spoke. It was a voice, I could have sworn I would never forget about my whole entire life, even if I wanted to.

"What's going on?" That familiar voice asked casually.

I instantly tore my eyes away from that woman and looked up at the owner of that voice. It was none other than…_Edward._

**Edward's Point of View**

It was great catching up with my family, especially my siblings: Alice and Emmett. I've introduced Selena to my family too, but they didn't seem to like her a lot. Alice even called her a "bitch" in front of her, and Selena threw tantrums at me for not helping her. But otherwise, everything went pretty smoothly.

I was just reading a book in the bookshop, Wuthering Heights. I remember I used to tell Bella how much I hated this book. But now, I actually love it. Heathcliff might have been a horrible person, but his love for Cathy was definitely true. And this, I could really relate.

""You bitch! You're so going to pay for it if anything happens to me!" A woman screamed so loudly that everyone turned to look at the commotion. I sighed at that voice; it was definitely Selena's voice. She's having an argument again, as usual. I quickly made my way to her, before she killed someone.

"What's going on?" I asked, a bit too casually, looking at Selena's "victim".

I couldn't believe my eyes, am I hallucinating? Because there, in front of my eyes, stood _Bella, _wearing the same look of shock on her face.

**Bella's Point of View**

"Edward! This woman ran into me and refused to apologise! Now I have a bruise on my forehead!" The blonde woman cried to the Adonis behind her, with a fake look of pain on her face.

But he never once looked at her, I wondered if he even heard her. I didn't even attempt to defend myself. Right now, in this moment, it was like only me and him existed, our eyes piercing through each other's souls.

"Miss! You're wrongly accusing people! You were the one who ran into her and even shouted at her!" Adam said, a little impatient now. Edward finally looked away and fixed his eyes upon Adam and I could swear I heard him growl.

"Edward! Look at how they are talking to me!" The blonde woman yelped; her voice couldn't be anymore fake.

"Enough, Selena. Stop making a fuss," he said harshly, not even looking at her.

I wanted to escape, to get out of this awkward scene. I grabbed Adam's arm and pulled him away. Fortunately, he sensed my uncomfortableness and followed me. But before we could make it out of the bookshop, Edward called me.

"Bella, wait!" He called across the walkway.

Adam turned to me with wide eyes, yeah, he did not know that the man behind me right now is my ex-boyfriend. I released Adam's arm and turned around, confidently.

"What?" I asked coldly, too afraid to look into his eyes.

He took a deep breath and answered, "Do you…perhaps, have time? Can we just talk a bit?"

"What is there to talk about, Edward? It's over between us," I responded. At that instance, I wanted to slap myself. I missed him more than anything else over the past 5 months, and now I'm turning him down. How stupid of me.

"I just want to…I have a lot to say to you," he muttered the last part, so soft that I almost couldn't hear him. I finally looked into his emerald green eyes, they were filled with regret and sorrow. My heart broke at that sight, I hated seeing him in so much pain.

"Edward, who the hell is she?" That blonde woman from earlier, hissed.

"None of your business, Selena," Edward hissed back.

Selena pushed Edward behind her and stood in front of me, looking up in my eyes. I quietly laughed at how short she was.

"Listen, you bitch. I am Edward's girlfriend. I don't care who you are, but I'm telling you right now that you better keep your distance from him. And I also haven't forgave you for causing a bruise on my forehead," she said menacingly.

"Who are you to tell me what to do, and for god's sake, I'm not going to argue with you over such a childish matter," I snapped.

I glared at her before turning around again and walking out of the bookshop confidently, never looking back once. Adam caught up and of course, asked "So…that's Edward?"

"Yeah, that's him." I sighed. This was going to be a long, long summer break.

_**AN: Hey! Finally, I finished writing Chapter 3! Took a bit more time! Please review, it makes the author happy! Thanks!**_

_**-Yours Izzy**_


	4. Chapter 4: Invitation

Chapter Four: Invitation

**Edward's Point of View**

All my life, I've never been in such a complicated situation before. I never thought I would, especially in the aspect of relationships. I never understood why people complain about their relationships. I always believed that as long as you love someone, you would be with that someone forever. But it turns out I was completely wrong.

"Edward, make up your freaking mind," Alice said in an irritated tone. "Bella or Selena?" She added. I kept quiet, I was sure of my answer, but I was too ashamed to say it out.

"It's Bella, isn't it?" Alice sighed.

I couldn't say anything else, so I just nodded my head.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go get her back!" Alice said, as if it was a very obvious thing to do.

"Seriously, Alice. What about Selena?" I asked, frustrated.

"Isn't it obvious? You have to break up with her."

It's not like I had anything against breaking up with Selena, but I really didn't want to hurt her. It was me who made her believe that I was interested in her in the first place, so this was all my fault.

"I don't want to hurt her, Alice. I caused her to believe in this one-sided relationship, so isn't it irresponsible for me to break up with her now?"

"Edward, love is never responsible. There would always be someone meant to break the principles of your life, and that person would always be the one you love."

"I don't know, Alice. I need time to think about this," I uttered restlessly, walking away.

_All I know now is that I'm going to spend the rest of my summer brainstorming over this issue._

**Bella's Point of View**

Three days had passed since I saw Edward at the bookshop, there wasn't a second I didn't think about him. I know this might sound ridiculous, but I really wished that he would come and find me.

Adam had been sensible enough not to mention Edward, and I was really grateful for that. He did his best to distract me by bringing me to the cinema, the arcade and buying me a coffee.

_Knock, knock._

Adam and I were watching Netflix when someone knocked the door. I immediately dashed to the door to see who was there.

I was surprised, extremely surprised to see my unexpected visitor.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" I asked, genuinely curious.

She pulled me into a tight hug and exclaimed, "Oh, Bella! I missed you so much!"

I patted her back and pulled away; my eyebrows raised. Alice giggled and continued, "Well, I just wanted to see how you were doing…and also talk a bit. I really miss hanging out with you, you know. We're still best friends, right?"

Oh, how I loved Alice. Even though I may have broken up with Edward, Alice would still be my best friend.

"Of course, Alice. I missed you too. I've been doing fine. How's your junior year in high school?"

"It's been pretty stressful, but I can cope. Do you mind if I come in? It's pretty cold out here though it's summer," she said, shivering slightly.

"Sure, come in!" I gestured for her to enter.

"Oh, you've got a friend here," Alice said, eying Adam.

"Um, yeah."

"Hey, I'm Alice Cullen," Alice introduced herself and extended out her hand for Adam.

"Adam Leighann," Adam smiled and shook Alice's hand.

I shut the door and walked over to Alice, "So, Alice. Want to watch Netflix with us?" I asked.

She seemed quite hesitant, and then replied, "Actually, Bella, I want to just talk."

Talk? Um, okay.

"Leighann, would you excuse us?" Alice said to Adam.

Adam stood up and grabbed his coat, making his way towards the door. "Sure thing, ladies. I'll go grab a coffee."

When we were finally alone, Alice pulled me down on the couch. I waited for her to start the "talk".

"Bella, I just want to talk about Edward."

"What about him?"

"Do you still love him?" She asked, her eyes filled with anticipation.

I sighed, looked down at my feet and responded, "So what if I do, Alice? He already has a girlfriend."

Alice gasped a little. "So you still love him? Oh my gosh! You don't have to worry about Selena at all, Edward doesn't even love her. In fact, he thinks she's childish." She laughed at the last part.

Truth to be told, I rejoiced a little at what Alice just said.

"Then why did he date her if he doesn't love her?"

"You know how Edward's like. He said he needed some form of "distraction" to get his mind off you. But, he failed miserably."

"He was…thinking about me?" I stuttered, wishing for the answer to be "yes".

"All the time, even after Selena. That means he still loves you! It's still possible for you two to be together again. But Edward as the gentleman he is, is reluctant to break a girl's heart."

"I put him in this difficult spot," I sighed.

"No, it wasn't you, Bella. If there's anyone to blame, Edward would be the only one. He shouldn't even have accepted Selena. Look what he's gotten himself into now."

I didn't know what else to say, so I just kept quiet.

"Okay, Bella. I'll give you time to think about this, but you have only until the end of summer. And it's better to make a decision early. Anyway, as your best friend, I want to invite you over to my house. You can bring Leighann too." Alice said enthusiastically.

"Umm…that won't be too good, would it? I mean, Edward and Selena are-" I uttered but before I could finish, Alice cut me off.

"I'm inviting you as your best friend, Bella. Which means you can't reject, so I'll see you tomorrow night!" She said giving me a last hug and skipping to the door. I sighed and nodded, there was no way I could reject Alice.

_Tomorrow night would be the most awkward night of my entire life._

_**AN: Hello, thank you all for reading and all the reviews! I really appreciate it! I hope you've enjoyed this story so far and stay tune for the next chapter which I honestly can't wait to write!**_

_**-Yours Izzy**_


	5. Chapter 5: Truth or Dare

Chapter Five: Truth or Dare

**Bella's Point of View**

I pulled on a dark blue cold shoulder top and a pair of skinny black jeans. Truth to be told, Regina did alter my fashion sense a bit. Adam and I were heading to the Cullens' tonight, much to my reluctance. I grabbed my denim jacket and left with Adam.

We reached the mansion in no time, it hasn't really change at all, still the same old white mansion.

"Bella!" Alice squealed as she ran out from the front door and hugged me tightly.

"Hey, Alice," I hugged her back. Alice smiled at Adam and pulled my hand, leading me into the house.

The whole Cullen family, except for Edward, sat around the living room, as if anticipating my arrival.

"Bellsies! I missed you so much, sis!" Emmett came up and gave me a bear hug while screaming in my ear. I cringed at the loudness of his voice.

He let go while Carlisle and Esme came next. "Oh, Bella dear, we missed you," Esme said longingly. I smiled awkwardly, not knowing what to say. "Would you like to introduce your friend to us, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh, sorry. This is Adam. Adam, this is Carlisle, Esme and Emmett," I gestured towards the three Cullen members standing.

"Pleasure," Adam said simply, smiling brightly.

The door opened suddenly and in came two people, Edward and Selena. They were carrying bags of groceries. Edward's eyes fixed upon me and his jaw almost dropped.

"Bella? You're the guest today?" He asked shockingly.

"Alice invited me," I said emotionlessly.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Selena hissed.

Alice rolled her eyes and responded, "This is my house and she's my best friend. I have every right to invite whoever I want."

Selena huffed angrily and turned away; her arms crossed.

"Alright, you kids can have fun while we head out for a bit," Carlisle said as he took Esme's hand and lead her out of the house.

There was an awkward silence until Alice being Alice, decided to break the silence.

"Let's play truth or dare!" She said excitedly. Urgh, I hated that game. Emmett cheered and everyone began sitting around in a circle. Adam and I sat next to each other while Edward and Selena sat opposite of us. Alice placed a bottle in the middle of the circle and spanned it.

It landed on Emmett.

"Truth or dare, Emmy?" Alice asked enthusiastically, she was adorable.

"Hah! Dare, obviously. What can I not do?" Emmett declared proudly.

Alice thought for a while and smirked. "I dare you to lick the rubbish bin!"

Emmett's face turned from a smug one to a horrified one. His reaction was priceless. He took the rubbish bin in his huge hands and gave it a quick lick, grimacing so badly. He shrieked and immediately ran to the toilet to wash his mouth. Everyone burst into laughter.

When Emmett was back, he spanned the bottle. It landed on Selena.

"Truth or dare, Selena?" Emmett smirked.

"Truth," Selena said, looking at her colourful sharp nails.

"Are you a virgin?" Emmett leaned in and asked. Everyone breathed in a sharp intake of breath.

Selena glanced at Emmett and look back down on her nails. "No," she said, as if it was nothing surprising. Everyone except Selena turned to look at Edward. To my astonishment, he didn't look affected at all. Maybe Alice was right, he didn't love Selena.

Selena spanned the bottle and it landed on Adam.

"You, whatever your name is, truth or dare?" Selena said rudely, remembering our unpleasant encounter.

"I'm Adam Leighann, for your information," Adam spat and continued, "I choose truth."

Selena looked uninterested for a moment before grinning like a fool. Something bad was going to happen. "Do you like her?" Selena asked, pointing her finger at me. I was so tempted to slap that finger off. I took a quick glance at Edward and I didn't know if it was just me or he looked irritated.

Adam seemed nervous and uncomfortable before he finally answered. "I…I…yes, I do." My eyes widened at his answer. He liked me? But he never told me before. I stared at him for an immeasurable amount of time, but he refused to look at me. There was an awkward silence before Alice broke it.

"It's your turn to spin, Adam." She tried to act excited, but failed.

Adam reached forward and spanned the bottle and it landed on Edward.

"Truth," he said almost immediately. Adam ran his fingers through his hair and thought of a question.

"Do you love Selena?" Adam asked. Oh my gosh…this is getting out of hand.

Selena instantly looked up from her nails and soon, all eyes were on Edward. Edward glared at Adam and replied, "No…" Selena looked like she was on the verge of crying as she stared at Edward.

Though it's the wrong thing to be feeling, I felt quite happy upon hearing Edward's respond. "Then why did you date me?" Selena questioned calmly.

Before Edward could say anything, Alice interrupted. "Selena, let's not get too personal here. You and Edward can settle this later, let's continue the game. Edward, spin the bottle."

Edward spanned the bottle and it landed on…me.

"I choose truth," I said before he asked.

Without even thinking, Edward asked, "Is the person you love here?" He looked like he regretted it. This game is seriously getting a bit serious.

"Yes," I uttered almost inaudibly. I swear right now in this moment; all I could feel was Adam and Edward's eyes piercing through my very soul.

_**AN: Hello! Sorry for the late update, just busy these few days. Do leave reviews, thank you!**_

_**-Yours Izzy**_


	6. Chapter 6: Stay Away

Chapter Six: Stay Away

**Edward's Point of View**

The atmosphere was tense and uncomfortable. I'm so stupid, why did I even ask such a ridiculous question? I wanted nothing more than to kick my own ass now.

"Hey, I'm hungry! I think we should stop this game now and make dinner. Right, Emmett?" Alice said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I'm famished too! C'mon, Al, let's go make some delicious honey chicken," Emmett cheered along too and the both of them vanished into the kitchen. Now it was just me, Selena, Bella and Adam. Great, just great.

"I believe you have some confessions to make, _Leighann_," Selena smirked, I was trying my best not to wipe that dirty smile off her face. As much as I hate to say, I hated the possibility that one day Bella might just end up with Adam. But again, who was I to interfere?

Adam sighed and said, "I thought…it's pretty obvious already." He peeked at Bella and her face was as emotionless as ever. He continued, "and you said…the person you…love…is here?" I could swear I saw his eyes flicker to me for a second. What if the person she loved was Adam? How would I ever live with it?

"I'm sorry, Adam. I don't want to talk about it here…now." Bella said restlessly, embarrassment colouring her face.

"Why would that be, _Swan_?" Selena snapped. "It's pretty big of you to be flirting with Leighann and stealing my boyfriend at the same time," she added. I clenched my fists upon her words, how dare she talk to Bella like this?

Bella's face was instantly flushed with anger as she stood up abruptly, causing the chair to screech against the marble floor. "You better watch your mouth, _Mitzi._ I'm not like you, always making false accusations to bring another down. If you and _your boyfriend_," Bella cringed at the last part before continuing, "are truly in love, you won't have to worry about anyone stealing him away." Bella spat.

I was impressed at what Bella said. In all the years I've known Bella, she'd never been someone who argues a lot, unless it really offended her. Selena's anger was filled to the brim now, she stood up too, the screech causing me to cover my ears.

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING AT ALL!" Selena screamed. Even Alice and Emmett stepped out of the kitchen to see the commotion. "SCREW YOU! I HATE YOU! YOU SLUT!" Selena kept shrieking strings of profanities.

There was suddenly a loud "clap" sound. I was beyond shocked at what I just witnessed. Was that something wrong with my eyes? I rubbed my eyes, no there was nothing wrong, it definitely happened. I looked over at Adam, and he was wearing the same look of surprise and shock on his face.

Bella slapped Selena on the face.

**Bella's Point of View **

OH SHIT! What did I just do? I just slapped Selena Mitzi! Oh my gosh, I was never violent. But my adrenaline rush was really crazy. Selena looked at me with eyes that were burning with hatred. She screamed and raised her hand, ready to give me a strike on the face. But my adrenaline rush was not about to let that happen…

I grabbed her wrist just before her palm touched my face and gave her another strike on the cheek. Her left cheek was not burning red and slightly swollen. From the back, I could hear Emmett cheering, "Woohoo! Bella! Bella! Bella!" and Alice's excited squeal.

Selena was beyond fed up now, she wriggled her wrist out of my hold violently and before I could react, she grabbed my neck and pushed me against the wall. I immediately heard Edward's musical voice.

"Selena, let go of her!" He shouted, he held one of her arms while Adam held the other and they tried to pull her away from me. She finally released me and I began coughing hysterically and gasping for breath. How did this even happen? I was here solely for dinner and then now I'm having a physical fight with Edward's _girlfriend_.

Adam patted my back and asked worriedly, "Bella, you okay? Your face is purple!"

I nodded, unable to speak. Edward was trying to calm Selena down, but his eyes were on me, filled with worry. Alice came up too and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, you did really well." I couldn't help but laugh a bit at that.

Emmett's earth-shattering laughter filled the whole house. "Wow! That was one great fight! Who knew Bella was such a pain in the ass?"

I glared at him playfully and Edward hissed, "Shut up, Emmett." Emmett continued laughing non-stop, until Selena spoke again, apparently, she hasn't calmed down yet.

"This is not over yet! I'll make you pay for this!" She yelled.

I let out a breathless laugh and replied, "Come along, _bitch_."

She screamed and stomped her feet childishly, shrugging off Edward's arm that was holding her arm. Edward rolled his eyes and shook his head, clearly irritated. I would actually laugh at his face now if the atmosphere wasn't so tense.

The next few minutes was just me and Selena having a staring contest until Alice clearing her throat. "Um, dinner is ready! Bella, you're staying, right?" She asked tentatively. I sighed and nodded, not wanting to disappoint her. She sighed back in relieve and said, "Yay! Time for dinner!"

There were laughter and jokes while we were eating, much to my relief. I still felt embarrassed though, I just made a fool of myself at my _ex-boyfriend's _house. I could also still feel Selena staring daggers at me, which is actually really creepy.

After dinner, Adam and I were ready to go home. I decided to use the washroom before leaving. As I stepped out of the washroom, I was immediately cornered in a secluded spot by none other than Selena Mitzi.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"I want you to leave, and never come back. Stay away from the Cullens before you regret," she whispered angrily.

I raised my eyebrow at her and chuckled. "Pretty big of you to order me, huh?"

She pushed me harder against the wall and whisper in my ear this time, which creeped me out. "I mean it, I'm warning you for the last time." She then released me and turned around to walk away. I stared at her disappearing back in disbelief, there was no sense of childishness in her voice. It was serious, very serious.

To be honest, I was intimidated. What if she really meant it? She must have something in mind if she was that confident to speak to me like this.

But, what did she have in mind?

_**AN: Hi! So sorry for being so inactive! I hope you guys still enjoy the story and I'll try to end with cliffhangers more often! Stay tune for the next chapter! And also, do tell me which point of view you guys would like better, it can be any of the characters! Thank you!**_

_**-Yours Izzy **_


	7. Chapter 7: Realisation

Chapter Seven: Realisation

**Edward's Point of View**

After Bella and Adam left, I flopped down on the couch, slowly digesting everything that has happened just now.

_The person Bella loves is here…_

_Could it be me? Or…Adam._

Times like this I wished I was able to read minds. But life isn't always going to be so easy. If I hadn't accepted Selena, maybe everything would have been easier. I couldn't just dump her now; it'll be irresponsible of me.

"Edward Cullen," Selena said, I wasn't even aware that she was beside me. "You owe me an explanation."

I sighed heavily; I hadn't actually told her about my past relationship with Bella.

"Bella and I were in a relationship before we went to different colleges. We dated throughout high school, that makes it four years," I smiled as I remembered the day I met Bella in our freshman year…

_-Flashback-_

_I stepped into the classroom; it was already packed with students chatting incessantly. It was the first day of high school, I wasn't too excited. I chose an empty seat in the far end corner of the classroom. I didn't really like to interact with people a lot. I rolled my eyes as I saw a few girls ogling me._

_The teacher entered and began taking attendance. "Alright, looks like everyone is here. I'm Mr. Banner, your biology teacher for the rest of the year. Now, I'd be assigning each one of you a biology partner. Please gather at the front and be seated at your assigned tables with your assigned partners when your names are called."_

_I grabbed my black messenger bag and headed to the front of the classroom, wondering who my partner would be. A few girls winked at me, I prayed to god that none of them will be partner._

"_Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton, table 1. Angela Weber and Ben Cheney, table 2. Lauren Mallory and Tyler Crowley, table 3…" I listened uninterestedly, waiting for my name._

_My name was finally called. "Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan, table 6."_

_Isabella Swan…isn't that the Chief of Police's daughter? I've never met her before, but her father is quite a famous figure in Forks. I made my way to table 6 and sat down. But the seat next to me was empty, where is Isabella Swan?_

_The class soon started and my table partner was still not here. That's weird, who would be late on the first day of school? Oh right, that'll be her. It was about 15 minutes into class when a girl came rushing in, her black converse backpack threatening to slip off her shoulders._

_She was wearing a terribly wrinkled white blouse with a denim jacket and a pair of skinny black jeans. Her rich brown hair was straight but a little bit messy. I couldn't see her face but she definitely looked like she just woke up. _

"_I'm so sorry, I'm late," she said hastily to Mr. Banner._

"_It's alright, Ms. Swan. Your partner is Mr. Cullen, table 6," he gestured towards me. So that's my table partner, Isabella Swan. She turned around and started to walk towards me. I was mesmerized, completely mesmerized by her appearance._

_She had big doe-like eyes, a heart-shaped face and naturally pink full lips. She was free of make-up, but her bare angelic face was still glowing beautifully. She wasn't like any other girls, she was unique. She was not fake, but pure and true._

_I might have been grinning like a fool but I couldn't take my eyes off this goddess in front of me._

_She sat down beside me and put her backpack down, before fixing her eyes on me and extending her hand._

"_Hi, I'm Bella," she greeted sincerely. I reached out and shook her hand, unable to stop looking into her eyes._

"_Edward Cullen," I simply said, I must have looked like an idiot as she chuckled a bit._

_-End of Flashback-_

That handshake was one that I could swear I would never forget in my entire life, it was one of the most important memories ever, our first interaction.

"So? You're not over her?" Selena's irritated voice pulled me out of my reverie.

I glared at her and responded, "It doesn't matter."

Selena let out a groan of frustration and said, "Why are you so afraid to tell me, huh? You're obviously not over her!"

I felt kind of guilty for using Selena like this. She might be a brat, but all she wants is just a man who loves her, right? Unfortunately, I can never be that man. I could only be the one who'll break her heart one day.

"Let's not get this started, Selena. I'm sorry," I muttered and left before she could say anything.

**Bella's Point of View**

The ride back home was uncomfortably silent and awkward. I could often feel Adam peering at me. Once we reached home, I knew it was time to make it clear to him.

"Um, Adam?" I said.

He looked at me tentatively. "Yeah?"

"About just now…I…I just want to make everything clear," I said, carefully choosing my words. I sat down on the couch and patted on the seat next to me. Adam sat down and waited for me to start.

I cleared my throat before speaking. "When did you started hmm…you know…having feelings for me?"

He looked hesitant for a moment before answering, "Pretty much since we met. I was instantly attracted to you."

I blushed and asked again, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid you'll reject me, especially after I heard about your past relationship with Edward. I didn't want to pressure you into another relationship when you just ended one not long ago," he uttered, looking down at his feet.

I felt bad, I've only ever seen him as a friend, a brother. He cared for me so much and yet I was about to reject him.

Seeing as I had nothing to say, he continued, "I understand if you're still not over Edward. But I just hope you don't ever regret any of your decisions, no matter what your decisions are."

Tears began to well up in my eyes, I'll never want to lose Adam as my best friend, he was always understanding towards me, regardless the situation. As selfish as it may sound, I'll always want him as part of my life.

"I'm sorry, Adam," I choked out between sobs.

He wiped away my tears and said, "Don't be." The sound of Charlie's cruiser came. I quickly dried my tears. The door opened and in came Charlie.

"Hi Dad," I greeted. "Hello Charlie," Adam greeted too.

"Hi kids. Had your dinner already?" Charlie asked, exhaustion visible in his voice.

"Yes, Dad. You sound tired, you should rest," I said in concern.

Charlie let out a puff of air and sat down on the armchair across us. "Yeah, today's a tiring day. Got a case of kidnapping today."

Kidnapping wasn't really a common case in Forks, as it was such a small town.

"Kidnap? Who?" I asked curiously.

"Rosalie Hale, your childhood friend. Her mom was devastated, pretty heart-breaking," he said.

Rose was my best friend in middle school, she was absolutely gorgeous. Silky long blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. We stopped contacting each other after middle school, Rose was too engrossed in her popularity that she didn't notice our drift. She was pretty arrogant but could still be nice sometimes.

"Have you found out who's the kidnapper?"

"The surveillance camera shows a man with dark skin pulling her into a van, likely a Native American. But we couldn't identify his face, he was wearing a mask and a cap, and some baggy clothes." Charlie let out a yawn and I decided not to delay him anymore.

"Thanks for telling me, Dad. I'll keep a look out for any suspects. You should go to bed already, it's pretty late." I said.

"Yeah, goodnight, kids," Charlie said as he made his way upstairs. I was really worried for Rosalie. It's pretty predictable what the kidnapper would do to her, I shuddered at that thought, it was every girl's worst nightmare.

Adam seemed to notice my shudder and asked, "What is it?"

I shook my head and answered, "I'm just thinking about what the kidnapper would do to Rose, just the thought of it frightens me."

"I know, it's too predictable what these kidnappers could do nowadays, especially when they kidnap a girl," Adam sighed.

I nodded. "I think I'll go to bed now. Goodnight, Adam."

"Goodnight, Bella."

I woke up the next morning, too early for my liking. But my phone just won't stop buzzing, who would call me this early? I checked the caller ID and it showed Alice.

"Hello?" I spoke lazily into the phone.

"Bella, let's have breakfast together! We're going to the Border Café! I'll see you in 30 minutes, bring Adam too!" Alice practically sang into the phone.

"It's so early…and who is 'we'?" I spoke, half-asleep.

"I don't care, Bella! You better be here! And 'we' means me, Emmett, Edward and Selena!" Alice demanded.

I groaned; my head was hurting from the lack of sleep. "Urgh, fine. I'll get up now, bye," I said before hanging up. When Alice says 30 minutes, it means 30 minutes. I quickly brushed my teeth, pulled on a black polo tee and a pair of dark blue jeans, tied my hair into a loose ponytail before rushing down the stairs to wake Adam up.

We made it to the café in 30 minutes, much to my relief. Alice waved enthusiastically at us. "Good job, you're not late!" I smiled weakly and everyone except Selena greeted us. Yes, Edward greeted "Hi Bella, Adam", surprisingly.

Selena glared and huffed, reminding me of last night. I was still kind of worried about what she would do if I didn't stay away from the Cullens.

"I need to use the washroom for a bit, excuse me," I said as we were having breakfast. "Of course, Bella. Be quick," Alice replied smilingly.

I washed my hands and was ready to leave when Selena entered, face flushed with anger. She stood in front of me, arms crossed across her chest, looking up at me.

"What did I say about staying away from the Cullens, _Swan?_" She hissed. At that moment, all of my worry and fear vanished and was replaced with confidence. What could this tiny bitch even do to me?

I copied her position and smirked. "Oh I am so sorry but if I remembered correctly, it was Alice who invited me and besides, you have no right to control what I do."

She took a step forward, expecting me to take a step backward. But I didn't flinch at all, this made her even madder.

"Listen, I meant every word I said yesterday. Don't make me do something I'll regret," Selena said menacingly. Now I'm triggered, how dare she try to threaten me.

"And so be it. Are you afraid that Edward will dump you because of me? Well, let me tell you this. Even if he did dump you, it won't be because of me. It'll be because he finally realised how much of a bitch you are!" I retaliated; I was shocked at how daring I was.

Selena started breathing heavily and before I knew it, she sent her palm across my face, hard and loud. I could feel tears in my eyes as I held my face, it already felt swollen. Sadly I didn't experience the adrenaline rush I had last night.

She laughed a breathless laugh before speaking. "This is just a small fraction of what you'll be getting if you don't listen to me." With that, she stomped out of the washroom.

I let my tears fall free as I leaned over the sink. I was crying not because of the pain on my face, but because of everything that was happening. Everything that has happened came to me. The break-up, tolerating Selena's bullshits, rejecting Adam…all these events decided to make their entrance into my mind now and tears flowed continuously from my eyes.

I finally realised that people might get worried on why I was taking so long in the washroom. I quickly dried my tears and tried to reduce the redness and swelling on my cheek. Lucky me, there was no fingerprint. But it was flaming red, one look would tell you that it's not from embarrassment. The redness refused to go away and I finally gave up on repeatedly splashing water on it. I just have to make up a lie then.

I made my way back to the table, acting natural. Selena smirked, as if she knew that I won't tell anyone.

"Woah, Bella, what happened to your cheek? It's so red!" Emmett exclaimed, pointing at my cheek. Everyone looked at me in concern, Edward eyes widened and I swear he almost reach out to touch me.

"Um…I…I fell…face down," I stuttered, this is pretty embarrassing. Falling face down?

Emmett seemed unconvinced but decided to stop pressing for further details. "Okay…" Wow, it's a rare phenomenon that Emmett didn't laugh at my "clumsiness".

**Alice's Point of View**

Bella's in the washroom now, this is a great chance. I excused myself from everyone and went to find her. I plan to trick her into going on a date with Edward. Yeah, call me evil all you want, but if this is what I must do to get my sister back, then this is what I'll do.

I was about to enter the washroom when I heard Selena talking to Bella. It didn't sound like a friendly conversation.

I stood at the entrance of the washroom where no one could see me, while I listened intently to their conversation.

"Listen, I meant every word I said yesterday. Don't make me do something I'll regret," Selena said in a threatening tone. This doesn't sound good. Instinctively, I whipped out my phone and started recording.

"And so be it. Are you afraid that Edward will dump you because of me? Well, let me tell you this. Even if he did dump you, it won't be because of me. It'll be because he finally realised how much of a bitch you are!" Bella retorted. I was astonished, Bella never defends herself so well.

The next scene caught me in shock. Selena hit Bella hard on her face, leaving a terrible swell. Bella held on to her face, on the verge of tears. I wanted nothing more than to stomp in and teach Selena a lesson. But I needed proof of what that bitch has been doing to Bella.

Selena let out a soft laugh and said, "This is just a small fraction of what you'll be getting if you don't listen to me." Listen to her? Why did Bella have to listen to her? What did Selena tell Bella to do? As Selena turned around, ready to leave, I quickly hid in the handicap washroom. When she's gone, I went back to the washroom and found Bella tearing. I decided to leave her some privacy and left the washroom.

Bella pretended to be normal when she came back, and it broke my heart. I know how torn she is inside. Her cheek was still swollen and red, unfortunately.

I made up my mind to show the video to Edward when we got home, I hope he'll finally see Selena's true colours.

**Edward's Point of View**

I didn't believe Bella's reason for her swollen cheek. Even if she did fall face down, it won't have been that bad. It looks like…someone has slapped her. I clenched my jaw at that thought, I'll kill whoever who dares to hurt Bella. It broke my heart to see her in so much pain, I wished I could still protect her like I used to, without hiding.

When we were home, Alice suddenly dragged me to an empty corridor. She looked serious, unlike her usual cheerfulness. This must be something important. "What is it, Alice?" I asked frantically.

"I have something to show you," Alice whispered, tapping on her phone. I was bewildered when she showed me a video, but my jaw dropped when I saw that it was an interaction between Selena and Bella.

The video started with Bella talking, she seemed like she was replying to something Selena said before that.

"And so be it. Are you afraid that Edward will dump you because of me? Well, let me tell you this. Even if he did dump you, it won't be because of me. It'll be because he finally realised how much of a bitch you are!" I was shocked, since when was Bella so bold? And little did she know; she might be the reason I might dump Selena.

Then came the most shocking thing I've ever seen. Selena slapped Bella with a loud thud. I swear my eyes were as wide as saucepans now. I was furious now, how dare Selena hit Bella like this? I always thought Selena was just childish and immature, but little did I know she was such a bitch.

"This is just a small fraction of what you'll be getting if you don't listen to me." My fists were so tightly clenched now that it might have been bleeding. I was beyond angry, at Selena. Yes, Bella did slap Selena yesterday, but it wasn't as bad as this! So this was why Bella's cheek was so red just now. My heart shattered to pieces, I failed to protect her from Selena.

"Edward, now isn't the time for regrets. You need to do something about this. I heard Selena saying 'stay away from the Cullens' or something among those lines. I'm afraid she might do something to Bella," Alice said worriedly. My sister's right, I _need _to do something. I can't risk Bella getting hurt.

"I know what to do, Alice. Thanks for showing me this," I said sincerely as I proceed to walk away, ready to chase Selena out of my house, out of my sight.

But I didn't have to do that. Because at the end of the corridor stood Selena, with a look of fury and hatred on her face.

_**AN: Sorry for the late update! I've been on a vacation! I decided to make this chapter longer, so I hope you guys enjoy it! What do you think will happen next? Will Selena get out of the picture…or not? Stay tune to find out!**_

_**-Yours Izzy**_


	8. Chapter 8: To Love & To Appreciate

Chapter Eight: To Love & To Appreciate

**Edward's Point of View**

"I suppose you're chasing me out now, Edward?" Selena snarled. She still had the nerve to talk to me like this? I held no sympathy or tolerance for her anymore.

"Yes, Selena. I want you out of my house at this instance," I tried my best to compose myself.

She took a few steps forward, her face emotionless. "You'll regret this, Edward. I _will _make you regret this."

I took a deep breath before answering, "Selena, I never thought you were like this. I've always assumed you as just being immature. But now that I've seen you true colours, I really have nothing else to say. I can't believe you're such a person."

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU JUST CAN'T GET OVER THAT STUPID EX-GIRLFRIEND OF YOURS! WHAT AM I TO YOU? AM I SOME SORT OF TOY FOR YOU TO PLAY AROUND WITH FOR A WHILE AND THEN BE DUMPED SO YOU CAN GO BACK TO YOUR EX-GIRLFRIEND?" She yelled so loudly my ears hurt.

I kept my voice calm, trying to be the rational one here. "Don't you try to push all the blame to me, Selena. I knew you only dated me because you wanted to boast to all those silly girls who were crazy over me." This rendered her speechless. It was the truth; I knew her intentions ever since she started talking to me. She was just like other girls, only wanting to use me for popularity. But she was slightly better than the other girls who just throw themselves at boys at the first sight. I figured I was using her too, so I was in no position to judge.

Alice quickly stepped in before things got out of hand. "Selena, you heard Edward. Please leave now and don't ever bother Edward again."

Selena glared at me before turning away and dashing out of the corridor.

All I could think of in that moment was Bella. I've always loved her, I never tried to deny it. But I was too afraid that she didn't feel the same for me anymore. Especially now that Adam has come into the picture. Not long after, I heard the main door slam loudly, signalling than Selena was finally gone.

We went back to the living room and everyone's curious eyes were on me. I sighed. "She's gone for good." All of them were relieved, I know it sounds really lunatic, but they were practically celebrating Selena's departure.

Alice sensed my gloominess and patted my shoulder. "Go find her, Edward."

That was all the encouragement I needed before I dashed out of the house.

**Bella's Point of View**

Adam and I were at the arcade, it's been one of our most frequently visited place now. Forks was such a small town, we had nowhere else to go. I also figured it'll be great to get my mind off things for a bit, especially after this horrible morning. My cheek is less red now but it's still slightly swollen after icing it.

I never thought I was in for so much drama in my three-months summer break. All I wanted was just to come and visit Charlie and relax before school started, but I just had to bump into Edward. _Could this be fate? _I shook that thought out of my mind.

"Adam, I want to go home now," I intended to make it sound restless, but it turned out more like a child whining because she didn't get any chocolates.

He ruffled my hair and smiled. "Okay, whiny bear. Let's go."

As we pulled into the driveway, my eyes widened at the person standing on the porch, his back faced towards me. But even so, I could always recognise him.

"Is that Edward?" Adam asked, his eyebrow raised.

I rolled my eyes, he could at least recognise him by his odd coloured hair, right? And his silver Volvo parked in the driveway, which I totally did not notice earlier. "No shit, Sherlock." I said sarcastically. Yeah, sarcasm is my talent.

We walked up the steps, Edward still had his back towards me.

"Edward?" I called tentatively. He finally turned around and his beauty knocked the breath out of me. His bronze hair was in its usual untamed manner, his profound green eyes were sparkling and he was wearing a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and a pair of black jeans. He was wearing his infamous crooked grin, but with a hint of sadness in it. _How I wish I could just hug him tightly and kiss him like there's no tomorrow._

"Bella," his voice filled with devotion. Seeing as he didn't intend to continue, I asked, "What are you doing here?" Shouldn't he be with Selena? My heart sank at the thought, he deserves much better than that bitch.

He looked nervous and uneasy, now I'm really curious. "I…want to talk to you. If you don't mind." His eyes flickered towards Adam and I instantly understood.

"Adam, would you give us a minute?" I asked politely. Adam sighed and went inside the house without saying anything. Edward and I walked silently into the woods and stopped when we were sure nobody else could see us already.

Edward cleared his throat before starting, "Is…your face okay?"

"Yeah, absolutely. The swell has reduced," I answered, although I knew this wasn't the main topic.

He smiled. "That's great." I could feel that he was genuinely concerned for me, which made my heart flutter. An awkward silence followed and Edward just kept looking everywhere but at me. I was getting a little impatient now.

"Edward, out with it. What do you want to talk about?" I asked in frustration.

He took a deep breath and this was when I knew he was about to start talking. My heart pounded against my chest as I anticipated his words. "Bella, I want to say that I'm sorry."

I was about to speak but he spoke again before I could. "I'm sorry for letting Selena hurt you this way. I'm sorry I failed to protect you." I was speechless. Could it be…

Edward sensed my confusion and quickly responded, "Alice saw everything and recorded it. She showed me the video." He reached his hand out and caressed my swollen cheek, I couldn't help but lean into his touch. I was still speechless.

"I couldn't believe she would do that to you. I'm terribly sorry, Bella. If I had just been more aware of her, you won't have to go through all her bullshits and-"

I silenced him by placing my finger on his lips and putting it down when he got my message. "No, please don't be. This isn't your fault. You had no responsibility to protect me." I uttered the last part almost inaudibly, but he heard it clearly. I could see the sorrow and regret in his eyes, it really kills me.

"That's another thing I'm sorry for, Bella. I'm sorry for not fighting hard enough to keep you. I let you go so easily." There were now tears in his eyes, threatening to fall. I could feel tears in mine too, seeing him cry was the most heart-breaking thing ever.

"I spoke harshly to you, Edward. I'm sorry too," I said, my tears finally falling. Edward wiped away my tears and smiled at me. I added before he could say anything, "I really didn't mean those words."

His smile faded a bit and for a moment I thought I said something wrong. "Yesterday…you said the person you love was there. Who…was it?" He asked apprehensively, his eyes refusing to meet mine. I couldn't believe he would think it's somebody else.

I let out a breathy laugh. "It was you," I responded in a 'what-else-do-you-think' tone.

He finally met my eyes. His smile grew so wide I thought his muscles would have torn. "That's all I need to hear." And then, his lips crashed against mine so suddenly I was taken aback. But I quickly recovered from my surprise and kissed him back. This kiss was slow and gentle, it was for us to cherish and appreciate each other.

When we finally pulled apart, he rested his forehead on mine, and then reality came rushing into me. "Wait, what about Selena?" I asked.

"I told her to leave. I finally saw her true colours and I decided it was time I put down my gentleman-ness a bit," he said jokingly. I giggled and then pulled away from him, causing him to pout. I smiled at his cute face but sighed heavily afterwards. Of course, I still haven't forgot about Adam.

"I'm not sure how I should tell Adam about this," I said. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, giving me comfort. "Have you talked to him about his feelings before?" He asked.

"Yes. I didn't reciprocate his infatuation. He said he would support me no matter what. But still, I know how much it would hurt him."

"I understand you, love. But we shouldn't hide from him, he would find out sooner or later. He should find out from you, no other ways," Edward said. I nodded in agreement; I've decided that I'll tell Adam myself.

As we reached the front porch, I braced myself for the coming confession. "It'll be okay, love. I'll see you later," Edward reassured me and kissed my forehead. I smiled at him as he drove off.

I took a deep breath and stepped inside the house, to find Adam just sitting and staring into space, which was honestly kind of freaky. He turned around and grinned at me.

I went over and sat by him, thinking about how to start.

"Hi," he simply said. I was unsure of what to say so I just hi-ed him back.

"You made up with Edward, didn't you?" This time, he took me by surprise. How did he know?

"How…how did you know?" I stuttered.

He shrugged and just said, "It's obvious. You were nervous just now."

"So…you're not mad or anything?" I asked hesitantly.

Adam chuckled and said, "Bella, am I that petty? Besides, I said before that I'll always support you no matter what your decision is."

"But still, you don't feel hurt at all?" I questioned.

"Honestly? Yes, it does hurt. But as long as you're happy with what you're doing, I'm happy for you too," he replied. I instantly pulled in him for a hug, he sat still for a moment but hugged me back after his mind registered what was happening.

"Thank you, Adam. I couldn't be more grateful to have such a great friend like you," I said as I pulled away. He grinned and scratched the back of his head, his cheeks reddening. "The feeling is mutual, Bella."

I was more beyond content now. I had my love back and a best friend who would support me through thick and thin. I won't trade this bliss for the world.

_**AN: Hi! Thanks once again for reading! Please leave more reviews, I really need more motivation to continue this story! Below is a sneak peek to the next chapter!**_

_**-Yours Izzy **_

"_Hello?" I spoke into the phone. _

"_Hey. Don't worry, I got everything under control," he responded, his voice sounded hoarser and deeper than usual._

_I smirked and replied, "Good job. I got a new one for you."_

"_Really? Awesome, I was just getting sick of this blonde one," he said enthusiastically. _

"_Well, this would be a different one," I added. _

_I could almost see his eyes glimmer. "Wow…how different?" His voice was dripping with desire. _

"_A brunette." _


	9. Chapter 9: Help Me

Chapter Nine: Help Me

**Bella's Point of View**

I was curled up against Edward chest as we were in his room, watching movies with a hot cup of coffee each. We use to do this all the time, and now we're doing it again. It has been a week since we renewed our relationship and we were practically inseparable.

But I kept having this feeling that something bad is going to happen, which bothered me a lot.

"Bella?" Edward called softly. I raised my head from his chest and looked at him, his eyes filled with worry and love.

He caressed my face slowly and planted a kiss on my forehead. "Please tell me what's wrong. You looked quite bothered, baby."

I sighed, typical Edward who can read me like an open book.

"It's really nothing wrong, Edward. I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen," I shrugged.

He smiled and pulled me closer to him, burying his face in my hair.

"You know I'll protect you no matter what," he replied.

I ran my fingers through his hair and said, "Of course I know that." I felt him smile into my hair and finally dropped the subject.

**Unknown's Point of View**

I picked up the payphone and began dialling the number I thought I would not need to dial for now. But _they _made me do this, so they better regret it. The phone was picked up before the third ring.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone.

"Hey. Don't worry, I got everything under control," he responded, his voice sounded hoarser and deeper than usual.

I smirked and replied, "Good job. I got a new one for you."

"Really? Awesome, I was just getting sick of this blonde one," he said enthusiastically.

"Well, this would be a different one," I added.

I could almost see his eyes glimmer. "Wow…how different?" His voice was dripping with desire.

"A brunette."

"Amazing. Never had a brunette before, pretty?" He asked.

I contemplated what to say. I didn't like to admit that she is pretty but if I don't, he'll probably show no interest. And that'll ruin my plan.

"Yeah, you'll enjoy it. Now here's the details…" I told him everything he needed to know and he was more than willing to accept this new project.

I'm quite looking forward to seeing Edward Cullen begging for my forgiveness. He asked for it. Nobody gets away with messing with me, that blonde bitch is one example.

But now, I have a bigger project to work on.

_This is going to be fun._

**Edward's Point of View**

Having Bella back at my side was the best feeling ever. I couldn't get over how this beautiful angel was all mine. To hold, to keep and to love. This time, I wasn't going to let the distance between our colleges affect us again. I decided to transfer to Yale, then Bella and I can share a lovely apartment. That's the perfect life for me.

Of course, my selfless Bella was still quite against that idea and kept going on about how Stanford was my dream college and that I shouldn't give it up for her. But she doesn't understand, Stanford doesn't matter to me anymore, she's the only thing that matters now.

Bella has gone shopping with Alice, much to her reluctance. But my sister wasn't someone to debate with. I spent the day with Emmett and Adam in the backyard, wrestling, playing basketball and attacking each other. I missed my Bella so much and wished Alice would just bring her back now.

_Llama llama cheesecake llama_

_Tablet brick potato llama_

_Llama llama mushroom llama_

_Llama llama llama llama duck_

I cringed at that stupid llama song that Emmett loved to sing. And I was horrified when I realised that it was coming from my phone. Emmett laughed his bear laugh that made the whole house shook. Even Adam was laughing.

"Emmett, I swear I'll kill you later," I growled menacingly which made him laugh even harder. I looked at the caller ID and it showed Alice. I was really worried; she didn't usually call me while she was shopping.

"Hello? Alice, is everything alright?" I asked instantly, wishing for a 'yes'.

The sound of Alice's sobs told me the exact opposite; I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest and the blood draining out of my face.

"No…I'm sorry…Edward…Bella…she's missing…I can't find her anywhere…" Alice managed to choke out between sobs.

"WHAT?" I yelled into the phone. I could see Adam and Emmett jump from the corner of my eyes. They began surrounding me, with worried looks on their faces.

Alice calmed down a bit and said, "I searched…for her for an hour already. I…called her many times…but she won't pick up."

I clenched my fist in anger, I knew it was wrong to be angry at Alice. But I couldn't help. "Tell me where you are now," I tried to compose my voice.

"Port Angeles Mall," Alice said, fear colouring her voice. I hung up and ran towards my Volvo, starting the engine. Emmett and Adam slipped into the backseat without even asking what happened, they knew it was about Bella and knew me well enough to not ask questions, or I might explode.

**Bella's Point of View**

Urgh, I hate shopping with Alice. She literally dragged me to every store we passed by and I thought the bank would send her a notice about the significant sum of money she'd used today.

"Oh my gosh! Look at this, Bella! It'll look magnificent on you, we are sooo getting this!" Alice squealed, holding up a flowy knee-long yellow sundress.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Alice, you know I don't usually go to the beach. It's a waste of money to buy me this."

"Oh Bella, I'm pretty sure Connecticut's heat is enough for you to be able to wear this on normal days," she debated. I gave up on trying to win her, Alice always wins. She grinned smugly and draped the dress over her shoulder.

I missed Edward so much and wished Alice will just bring me home faster. I reached in the pocket of my coat for my phone, but felt nothing. I must have left it on the car.

"Alice, I left my phone on the car. I'm going to go get it, okay?"

"Okay, be quick," Alice said, passing me the car key.

I made my way to the car park and unlocked the car. After I've got my phone and was ready to leave, a silver van came, its ties screeching loudly against the concrete ground. It stopped in front of me, blocking my way. I was confused for a moment before a man stepped out and began stalking towards me like a predator stalking towards its prey.

I began to run without a conscious thought but he was way too fast. He grabbed my wrist with one hand and I let out a scream which only lasted for two seconds before he covered my mouth with his other hand.

He dragged me towards the van as I struggled against his tight hold. _Edward…save me…please. _All I could think about that moment was Edward, I needed him now, where is he?

The man threw me into the van and tied my arms and legs, shutting my mouth with a duct tape. Then, he got out and shut the door which sealed my fate.

_**AN: Hi! So here's another chapter and I hope you guys liked it! Please review! I would post the new chapter once I reached 25 reviews. Thank you!**_

_**-Yours Izzy**_


	10. Chapter 10: Former Best Friend

Chapter Ten: Former Best Friend

**Bella's Point of View**

I could feel tears streaming down my face profusely, nothing could describe how I was feeling in that moment. _Fear._ Of what this strange man might do to me…_no…no…NO…it won't happen…it won't. _I kept telling myself. But I knew I was being denial, why else would this man kidnap me for? I teared even more at that thought, would Edward still love me after this?

I gave up trying to escape as it was completely impossible. My arms and legs were tied so tightly together I could barely move them. I just leaned against the interior and prayed to god that someone would come rescue me already.

_Please…anyone…Edward…_

Just then, the van abruptly stopped and within minutes, the door slid opened and the sunlight immediately blinded my eyes. The man forcefully dragged me out of the van. I then registered the surroundings; we were in the woods of somewhere I don't know and he was shoving me towards a huge wooden hut.

He pushed the door open violently and threw me in a corner. He squatted down so that our eyes were level. It was then that I took in his appearance. He was wearing a black cap and mask along with some baggy clothes – so baggy you could barely see his figure.

The man took off his mask and a disgusting smirk appeared on his face. He cupped my chin between his fingers and turned it left and right, inspecting my face.

"Umm…not bad. Great figure too…perfect," he murmured, his eyes ogling my body, which made me really uncomfortable. Just then, someone stepped into the hut and for a moment, I thought someone was going to finally rescue me. I couldn't see the woman's face clearly. But as she turned around enough so that I could see her, I felt my jaws dropped as she revealed her face. _Selena Mitzi._

**Edward's Point of View**

I was on the verge of crying. I couldn't find Bella anywhere. Adam, Emmett, Alice and I ran around the whole mall and nearby looking for her, but we never found her. I was way too panicked to think rationally, I just want to behead that asshole who took my Bella away from me. After what seemed like eternity of searching, I'm now leaning against my Volvo, pulling at my hair and letting my tears flow.

"Edward…I'm sorry…I should have…went with her," Alice sobbed continuously, but my mind was spinning, I couldn't think about anything else other than my Bella.

"C'mon, Ed. Now's not the time to mope, we have to file a police report now," Emmett said calmly.

After filing a police report, we all went home. I couldn't do anything, couldn't talk. I heard Esme sobbing and Carlisle sighing disappointedly. I hate to cause my parents heartbreak but I was already catatonic. I locked myself in my room and isolated myself from the world.

_Bella…please…come back to me. _I felt my tears leaking again, but I couldn't care less. I miss Bella so much. If anything happened to her…I don't think I can ever live with it. But I would haunt down that son of a bitch who made her suffer. I'll make him suffer twice the amount of pain my Bella suffered. I vowed to myself as I clenched my fists.

**Bella's Point of View**

My eyes bawled out of my eye sockets as I took in the scene before me. That man smiled smugly at Selena and she returned him with her pretty smirk. Her eyes then fixed down on me and she smiled devilishly.

"Regret it now, Swan? You're always acting like the pure little angel you think you are, and I'm sick of it. After you get deflowered, Cullen would probably want nothing to do with you and maybe he might even come running back for me," she said.

I glared at her as hard as I could. That's when I found my determination. _This is not my fate. I will fight for my own fate, I will fight for myself, I will fight for Edward. I won't let Selena Mitzi get what she wants. _The fire in me burned and I swore to myself that I will do everything to save myself.

From their conversation, I found out that the man's name was Jacob. They whispered their plans and I strained my ears to listen, but could only catch his name and a line that sounded like "she's all yours".

After Selena left, Jacob turned his attention back to me and peeled the duct tape off my mouth. I panted heavily.

"Now, you listen here. Don't even bother screaming your lungs out, this place is _extremely_ remote and nobody would hear you at all. Listen to my orders or you'll get it from me," he said evilly.

I glowered at him and said, "You asshole. I bet this is all Selena's orders, isn't it? Don't you feel pitiful? Following her around like a lost dog and then licking her shoes clean for her?"

Before I knew it, he smacked my face hard with something that looked like a steel chain. I collapsed on the floor, the intense pain overpowering me.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Looks like you haven't learnt enough yet, bitch. Then don't blame me for trying to teach you." With that, he stood up and started whipping me with the chain continuously. I screamed and cried out in pain but he seemed to find pleasure in flogging me.

After many strokes, he finally stopped, breathing heavily. He forced me to look at him and I could see the satisfaction in his eyes. "This, is what you get for misbehaving. Though I must say I really enjoyed that."

Then he threw me down roughly and left the hut. I was in shock; the pain was like venom burning in my veins. I whimpered and tried to sit up, failing miserably. From the way he talked just now, this isn't going to be the last time. And then one day, he'll just…do something that was a hundred times worse than getting whipped.

I forced myself to think rationally and find a way to escape. That's when I heard it, a soft groan coming from across the room. I kept quiet and continued listening intently. The groan became louder and clearer. I crawled like a worm to the source of the sound and I saw her.

A woman being tied up the same way as me. Her face and body were covered in bruises and scarred horribly. She had been whipped too. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a super messy ponytail and her clothes were badly torn and tattered. She forced her eyes to open, but her eyelids threatened to drop.

I moved closer and took a better look at her. I looked into her eyes and even under those droopy eyelids, I could still see that her eyes were a dazzling shade of blue. She looked into my eyes too and I gasped.

I was absolutely sure I wasn't seeing things. I was 100% sure it was her. _Rosalie Hale, my former best friend._

"Ros…Rosalie?" I said breathlessly.

She let out a whimper as she tried to move her body. "Bel…Bella…" she replied with much difficulty. It was then I remembered about the kidnapping case Charlie mentioned. Oh shit, now I'm the victim too!

"Why are you here, Rose? How long have you been here?" I asked frantically.

She closed her eyes for a while before opening them again. "Sel..Selena Mitzi. Been here for…two weeks."

I was shocked that Rosalie knew Selena. But I knew that wasn't the most important thing now. I had to get us out of here.

"Rose, we have to get out of here, do you know any escape routes?"

"No…" she breathed painfully. I brainstormed over ways to escape, even to the point where I considered about taking down those wooden planks, but it was simply impossible with this state of mobility.

I then noticed something glistening lying behind Rose, I crawled nearer to take a better look. Then I saw it; it was a penknife. It looked new but had spots of blood on it. Rose followed my gaze and turned her head achingly. She started panting at the sight of the knife.

"This…knife…he…used it to…cut me…" she stuttered. My eyes widened, _that bastard! _How could he bear to do this to someone? I saw the cuts on Rose's body which were the remains of the gruesome torture.

"Rose…I'll get you out of here. I promise," I said with determination. Honestly, I still cared about Rose a lot, she still holds a special place in my heart.

Rose nodded and sighed. I then got an idea. I struggled to get hold of the knife and when I did, I began cutting the thick rope from my back that suffocated me. Rose looked at me questioningly.

"What…are…you doing? Bella…" she asked. I ignored her and continued cutting, each cut with more and more determination. Then finally after what seemed like an eternity, I heard the snap that gave me new hope. I was free.

I quickly untangled the rope from myself and untied my legs. After I was done, I began untying Rose and soon, we were both free.

I helped Rose stand up and supported her, my muscles were still aching from that tremendous whip just now.

"We have to get out of here quickly, Rose," I said. I then remembered that I still had my phone in the pocket of my coat, which had many missed calls as I was unable to pick up the phone while I was still tied. Luckily it was on silent mode, or else Jacob would have discarded it.

I hurry dialled Edward's number, just in case we were unable to escape. Which reminds me, he must be worried sick. But it's okay now, I just hope he don't do anything foolish.

The phone picked up at the first ring, "BELLA!" Edward shouted so loudly that I pulled the phone away a bit. He started bombarding me with questions before I cut him off.

"Edward, please, listen to me. I just escaped and I have someone with me here. You need to help me, I don't know where this place is," I said, fear in my voice.

"Bella, send me your location!" Edward said frantically, his voice quivering with worry.

I did as he said and went back on the call, I could already hear his engine starting. "Edward, I'm scared."

"I WILL save you, Bella, no matter what. I'm on my way now and please, promise me you'll be fine," he said, sounding more like he was crying.

"I can't…Edward…what if…" I noticed I was already sobbing.

"No, please just promise me," he begged helplessly.

"Alright…I promise you I'll be fine…" I choked out.

Just then, the door slammed opened. There, at the entrance, stood Jacob, his eyes burning with fury, with a gun in his hand.

My piercing scream filled the air and I could vaguely hear Edward shouting through the phone, as Jacob stalked dangerously towards me.

_**AN: Hey, so here's the long-awaited chapter 10. I can't tell you how sorry I am for delaying it but something just happened so…yeah, please don't be too mad at me!**_

_**Anyways, I just want to ask you guys whether you would like any lemons in this story? Tell me in the reviews and the majority wins! EPOV of the phone call will be in next chapter.**_

_**-Yours Izzy**_


	11. Chapter 11: Don't Leave

Chapter Eleven: Don't Leave

**Edward's Point of View**

I sat against the door, as still as stone. My eyes were red and swollen from crying. I've heard people say before that men shouldn't cry. But they don't understand how hopeless and crushed I feel now.

Then that stupid llama song which was now my ringtone played again. It was a really inappropriate ringtone in this kind of situation. I couldn't care anymore, the only person in my mind now is Bella. I peered at the ringing phone lying next to me. And my eyes popped out.

I didn't even dare to waste a millisecond as I picked up the phone.

"BELLA!" I yelled into the phone as soon as I answered it. It was my Bella, she's fine, she's still alive. Thank goodness! But I have to bring her back NOW! I shot all the questions I have on my mind at her, not bothering to stop until she cut me off.

"Edward, please, listen to me. I just escaped and I have someone with me here. You need to help me, I don't know where this place is," Bella said with distress.

"Bella, send me your location!" I replied anxiously, while I ran to my Volvo, everyone in the living room staring after me. Within seconds, I was already starting the engine and ready to leave. I received her location and drove off at full speed.

"Edward, I'm scared," Bella spoke with dread and angst. My heart shattered to pieces; I would gladly take her place for her if I could. I choked back my sobs and tried to speak calmly. "I WILL save you, Bella, no matter what. I'm on my way now and please, promise me you'll be fine."

"I can't…Edward…what if…" Bella was already crying, and I lost control of my tears. I didn't want to hear anything else; I just want her to promise me.

"No, please just promise me," I pleaded hopelessly.

"Alright…I promise you I'll be fine…" she responded, her voice trembling.

Suddenly, I heard Bella's terrified scream through the phone. That sent my whole world crashing down. I shouted her name again and again through the phone, but all I could hear was her continuous screaming before the call ended. I gripped the steering wheel tighter and slammed my foot roughly on the gas pedal.

_Bella…please be fine…please. God, please help her._

**Bella's Point of View**

Jacob snatched away the phone in my hands and ended the call, all the while staring at me furiously. I stopped screaming and backed away until I was fully pressed against the wall, while Rose collapsed onto the ground. I yelped loudly when Jacob slapped me on the face with the gun. He grabbed my chin forced me to look into his eyes.

"What did I say about behaving yourself? Are you asking for death now?" He growled like an untamed animal. I couldn't answer while I struggled against him. He gripped me tighter and I let out a soft cry.

Seeing as I don't intend to reply, he continued, "You asked for this, bitch. Don't blame me."

And then, he turned me around and pushed me down onto the ground. I tried to get away but he got hold of my shoulders and pinned me down onto the ground. He covered my mouth with his filthy hand and began tearing my clothes. My screams were muffled and my eyes were stinging. He sucked my neck roughly and his repulsive hand touching everywhere.

"LET GO OF HER!" A voice demanded angrily. It was the voice of my angel, my Edward.

Before I knew it, Jacob was thrown off me and I quickly sat up and covered myself with my half-torn shirt. Edward took me in his embrace and soothed me while I cried non-stop. Jacob got up and charged at Edward. He pushed Edward on the ground and they began a wrestling match.

I screamed at them to stop but Jacob kept attacking Edward when he made attempts to come to me. Terror seized me when I saw Jacob pick up the gun lying on the ground and pointed it at Edward.

"EDWARD!" I shouted and shielded him. And then I felt it, the bullet cutting through my shoulder flesh sharply and painfully. I couldn't find the strength to support myself anymore and I collapsed onto the ground.

"BELLA! BELLA! BABY, DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE!" I heard my angel shouting helplessly while shaking me.

I didn't know if it was just me, but I could hear the faint sirens of the police cars approaching.

"Edward! Oh my gosh!" Alice's horrified voice sounded through my ears. And that was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

**Edward's Point of View**

NO..NO! This can't be happening! I shouted my Bella's name over and over again as I cradled her limp form against my chest. I didn't care that her blood was all over me, I was immune to everything else; I could only pray and beg to god to not take her away from me when I just got her back.

I didn't even notice that the paramedics have arrived, until they proceeded to carry Bella away from my arms. I tightened my grip on her, I couldn't think rationally. I was so afraid that once she was away from me, she'll vanish and I'll never see her again…

"Edward, let Bella go! We have to save her!" It wasn't until I heard Alice yelling at me that I was fully aware of the situation. I reluctantly let Bella go, tears still flowing and the paramedics immediately put Bella on a stretcher and in the ambulance.

I climbed into the ambulance as well, holding my Bella's hand the whole ride, even when they were pushing her into the hospital.

"I'm sorry but we have to perform an emergency operation on the patient now, please proceed to wait at the waiting room," a nurse pushed me back.

I felt Alice's arm wrap around my shoulder and I barely heard her say, "Sorry. Please do everything you can to save her!"

"We'll do our best," the nurse said firmly before walking away.

I broke down into sobs again while Alice cradled me against her. "She's going to be fine, Edward," Alice soothed me, but I know she's wasn't even sure of that herself.

"It's…all my…fa…fault…she took…the bullet for…me…" I choked.

"I know that, Edward. She did it because she loves you, so you have to believe that she'll pull through." I took in her words, nodding lightly. I dropped my forehead into my hands and let the tears flow free.

**Bella's Point of View**

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Darkness. It was darkness everywhere. Why couldn't I see anything?

I heard the faint murmuring of voices but I couldn't make out what they were saying. My arm felt stiff and my throat was dry. I could feel someone holding my hand.

"Bella, baby? Please…please…wake up…come back to me," A desperate voice spoke. It was sweet and velvety. The most important voice in my life…_Edward._

I forced my eyelids open slowly and the light that welcomed me made me flinch. Edward's grip on my hand tightened and he spoke again, this time even more desperate.

"Bella? Can you hear me? Are you awake?" He asked hopefully.

I finally adjusted my eyes to the light and looked at Edward with hooded eyelids. His expression was one of absolute relief, concern and love.

He rested his forehead against our entwined hand. "I knew…I knew you won't leave me like this…" he kept murmuring to himself.

I tried lifting my other hand to touch him but as I attempted to do so, a sharp pain ripped through my shoulders, making me groan. Edward's head immediately shot up.

"Bella! Are you alright, baby? Does your shoulder hurt?" He asked frantically. I couldn't say anything as my throat was too dry. So I simply nodded. Edward quickly press something on the headboard and soft alarm could be heard.

Soon, the doctor and a few nurses came in and began examining my shoulder. I cried out every time they touched the pain-triggering spot. And I could see Edward's pained expression from the corner of my eye.

"It's good that you're awake now, Ms Swan. You should be safe now, but your shoulder still need time to recover. Some of your nerves were damaged by the bullet, that's why it should hurt when you try to move your arms. So you'll have to wear an arm cast for the time being until it fully recovers," the doctor spoke professionally and left the room after checking my chart.

I closed my eyes for a brief moment and everything came flooding into my mind. _I was in a carpark…got kidnapped…saw Selena Mitzi…and then…got shot. I was shot by Jacob Black. _I opened my eyes and abruptly and tightened my hold on Edward's hand. Edward pulled me into his arms and I nuzzled his chest.

"It's okay, baby…you're safe now…" he soothed lovingly, running his fingers through my hair.

I pulled back and look up at him through my teary eyes. "I was so scared…he…will…" I couldn't form a coherent sentence as sobs engulfed me. Edward pulled me in again and said, "It's okay now, Bella. I'll make sure he pays for what he did to you." He said the last part with determination.

That brought me back to Selena. I was sure Edward didn't know that she was behind all of these. "Edward…it was Selena," I mumbled into his chest. He froze and pulled back just enough to look at me.

"What?" He asked in disbelief. I sighed and repeated. "It was Selena. She ordered someone to kidnap me and then…do things…to me."

Edward's face instantly turned red in anger. "I'm going to kill that bitch," he said angrily.

I put my hand on his cheek, hoping to calm him down, which worked. "No, Edward. Stay with me. Don't give her a chance," I said. His eyes immediately softened and he pulled me back towards his chest, nuzzling my hair.

"I won't leave you, baby. But I won't let that little bitch off so easily either," he responded.

I sighed and hugged him tighter, I couldn't win him now. Guess I'll just have to talk him out of it when I'm better. But right now, it was just me and him, and there's nowhere else I want to be.

_**AN: Here's the very, very late Chapter 11! Please review and give me some motivation! And Rosalie will appear in the next chapter!**_

_**-Yours Izzy**_


	12. Chapter 12: Rosalie's Story

Chapter Twelve: Rosalie's Story

**Bella's Point of View**

I vaguely remembered falling asleep in Edward's warm arms after the "Selena confession". When I woke up again, all I heard were soft whispers and shuffling footsteps. I smiled as I registered Edward's hand in mine, he must have been holding me all this while.

"Bella?" I heard his sweet relaxing voice. I slowly opened my eyes and they met with his beautiful green ones. His face broke off into a radiant smile and I returned it instantly.

I proceeded to look around the room and saw all the Cullens and Adam in the room.

"Oh! Bella! I'm so glad you're okay!" A bell-like voice chimed. Definitely Alice. She ran forward and attempted to hug me, but was held back by Edward.

"Careful, Alice. Bella's shoulder isn't alright yet," he said in an authoritative voice.

"Oops sorry, Bella," Alice smiled sheepishly.

I returned her smile and then suddenly remembered something.

"Wait," I said so suddenly everyone looked at me, startled. "Where's Rose? The other girl who was with me?"

The room fell into an ominous silence as everyone hung their heads. "Is she okay?" I asked again, frustrated. Edward came and put his arms around me.

"She's well…she's not in a very good condition, love," he said sadly. I felt tears forming in my eyes. Though we weren't best friends anymore, deep down I knew I still cared for her like a sister.

"How…how bad is she?" I finally asked after composing myself.

Edward took a deep breath and I knew this wouldn't be good. "She was raped multiple times. Suffered lots of bruises and cuts. And extremely dehydrated. She's conscious, but weak."

The tears that were accumulating in my eyes finally fell. Edward wiped each one of them away. "Can I see her?" I asked shakily.

"Bella, you have to rest," Edward said in concern.

"Please, I promise I'll be careful," I pleaded. Edward sighed.

"Fine. But please, no moving your left arm," he said.

I nodded and within minutes, I was outside of Rosalie's room, Edward pushing me in a wheel chair. We went inside and I took in the scene before me. Rosalie had IVs connected to her everywhere as well as purple bruises all over her body. Her eyelids fluttered as her eyes met mine.

Edward bent down and whispered in my ear, "I'll be outside, love. Just call me when you're done."

I smiled and waved the phone in his face. "Okay. Goodbye." He kissed me on the lips before exiting the room.

I turned to Rosalie who was still looking at me. "Hey," I said, smiling. To my surprise, she smiled back weakly.

"Hi," her voice had regained some energy.

"How are you feeling?" I asked. "Horrible. What more?" She said sarcastically. We both chuckled lightly. She was still the same old sarcastic Rose I knew. Even as her former best friend, I could still see through her strong image. Still as egoistic as ever. I could see she was emotionally hurt, but she refused to put her pride down even in this situation.

"Care to explain how you knew Selena?" I asked. She sighed and looked away, shaking her head.

"It's a long story," she said.

"We have time," I replied, giving her no choice but to tell me.

**Rosalie's Point of View**

Bella gave me no choice. I hadn't actually met Selena directly; it was through her well…boyfriend.

I met this guy, Zachary, in University of Washington. He was like the typical flirty guy you will meet. He started flirting with me when we first started school. As the 'slutty' hot girl I was, I flirted with him too. In less than a month, we began dating.

At that time, I didn't know what was love. I had boyfriends before, but they were all just a pastime for me. I never thought of relationships as anything more than just going out with someone, even until now.

I may seem like a whore, but one thing I valued a lot was my virginity. I refused to have sex with any of the boyfriend I had. I remained a virgin, at least until the day I was kidnapped.

Zac was another boyfriend for me. But as time passed, I started to think that he may be the one destined for me, since I had never had any boyfriends that lasted more than a week.

We were five months into our relationship when Zac started pressuring me for sex. I refused him again and again, much to his frustration. Then one day, I saw him shouting at a blonde girl outside his dorm, they seemed like they were in a heated argument.

"_Aren't you doing the same thing as well?" Zac yelled furiously._

"_It's all because of you! It's my revenge!" That blonde girl shouted back._

"_Seriously, you're being immature!" Zac was red with fury._

"_Screw you! You did this to me first! And you don't feel guilty at all? Are you breaking it off with her?" She screamed. _

_Zac remained silent, still fuming._

"_Fine. Then don't expect me to be too generous," the girl said in a calmer voice before stalking off._

I questioned Zac about it that night, he seemed panicked and kept asking me over and over again whether I heard anything else. Then he explained to me that that that was just his cousin, Selena, being a brat. I bought the explanation and didn't thought about it anymore.

Until a few days later, I was walking home alone after studying in the café when I was kidnapped by a man, Jacob. He raped me that night and multiple times afterwards. It was the worst thing that's ever happened to me. I kept myself innocent and everything was just destroyed by him. I cried so hard that night, so much that I wanted to kill myself, but I was too tied up to do so.

The next morning a girl dropped by. And I immediately recognised her as Zac's "cousin", Selena Mitzi. She slapped and vent out all her anger on me. She told me that I stole her boyfriend and she was going to make me pay for it. I then realised that her boyfriend was Zac. He had been lying to me all this while. He had a girlfriend, but still decided to date me. All my fondness of him turned into hatred. He caused all of these, I hated him with all my might.

The rest were just pure torture until I was saved by Bella. I was quite shocked to see her too, but was too weak to do anything.

**Bella's Point of View**

As Rose finished her story, tears were streaking down her cheek. She was really hurt this time. She'd always refuse to let others see her cry, even me as she thought it made her look 'weak' and 'pitiful'.

I lifted my good arm and slowly ran my fingers through her hair, trying to comfort her. "It'll all get better, Rose. Trust me."

She finally looked at me with puffy red eyes. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"What for?" I asked, confused.

"I was an arrogant bitch. I neglected you," she said guiltily.

"I can't disagree with that," I replied honestly. We looked at each other for a moment before starting to giggle lightly. Rose pushed my good arm lightly.

"Still the same old honest Bella," she laughed.

"Still the same old arrogant Rose?" I raised my eyebrow.

She smiled and said, "Not anymore."

I grinned and held her hand in mine. This is what best friends are for, right?

_**AN: Hi there! So here's the thing, I need more votes on whether I should include lemons in this story, I now have way too less votes to decide on! So please vote in the reviews!**_

_**Anyway, please review! I read each and every review and they really made my day!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**-Yours Izzy**_


End file.
